


Brotherhood Of The Wolf (Le Pacte Des Loups)

by RavenValentino



Category: Le Pacte des Loups | Brotherhood of the Wolf (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daciana has to protect the wolf packs in Gévaudan from hunters as they are getting blamed for the attacks when it is a whole different creature, but Daciana is holding back a secret that hides deep with in but how will Fronsac react when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood Of The Wolf (Le Pacte Des Loups)

Once again it was raining in France, the forest had been saturated with rainwater the only positive side was the tracks of the wolves had now been covered, which meant my pack were safe. But not for long as they would be hunting my pack down with a huge group of people and hunting dogs. But I hear they have hired a professional to flush us out from our hiding places.

There was one name I recognised and he was called Mani, he was a Native American and it had been a long time since I had run at his side, as he was taken from his homeland which caused us wolves to wander the lonely pathways without him, with out our alpha as it left us lost and we soon began to get hunted down, one by one. I was close to being caught but I used my mechanism against the hunters and I can tell you it scared them. 

It has been raining for most of the week, and just as I was trotting down a lane my ears twitched to the general direction from where horses hooves trotted down the track, two men wrapped in thick leather coats from head to toe with hats on, all that could be seen was their eyes, one sat proudly on the back of a dapple grey mare and the other on a black gelding, his eyes met my gaze as if in a glimmer of recognition. 

"Don't dawdle Mani, we must get to the chateau and get out of this ghastly rain" The man on the grey mare ordered. 

'Wait, it couldn't be' I thought, I then trotted alongside his horse trying to pick up his scent, but the rain was too strong and washed it from him, so I cantered back to the woods to tell the pack the good news, but when I got back all that remained was furless corpses, which made my stomach twist but the hunters were still here as I could hear them as they knew the packs well as they had been tracking us and knew I was missing. 

So once a wolf,, now a human with shreds of clothes hanging off me, but I look like an adolescent as I was frozen with in that body as I was cursed by the shaiman to live forever as a wolf to transition when ever I wanted or needed, but I would be forever hunted. The hunters exchanged glances, a little confused as to why a young girl would be out here alone with a pack of furless wolves, one man unbuttoned his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. 

"You're safe now" One reassured me. 

"We better get you back to the chateau before you freeze out here" The other said, and then dragged me onto one of their horses, and they trotted back with me. The place was huge and it was old judging by the cracks in the wall, and the grounds were immaculate, the plants seemed to thrive here more than they did in the forest. I was taken into a huge hall where a big fire place roared and I collapsed next to it, it had been a long time since I had felt heat as it felt like it had been a lifetime since the last time I felt the summer sun on my skin or fur. 

A smartly dressed blonde haired man walked in and saw me by the fire and mistook me for a servant. "Stop slacking and get me something to eat!" He ordered. 

"I am not part of the staff" I whimpered. 

Then in walked Mani, he hadn't changed from the last time I saw him. He had long black hair and was dressed as smartly as the other man, and I now recognised those kind brown eyes, why didn't I before?' I quizzed myself.

"Daciana!" He exclaimed happily.

"Wait you know each other?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes" We nodded. "Fronsac meet Daciana, she's from the same tribe as me" He introduced us. 

"Well its an honour to meet you" He said kissing my hand gently. "Are you here to help with the wolf problem?" He inquired. I didn't know what to say I looked at Mani for help but all he could offer was a shrug. 

"Er... no what wolf problem?" I inquired playing dumb. 

"Don't you know there is a huge pack of wolves running around France, and I am being paid to kill them, and I am looking forward to claiming the alpha for myself, as they say she is beautiful, her eyes a piercing yellow and a pure snow white coat, as the legend goes the wolf posses' a long mane, but I don't how true that is" He laughed and smiled at me.

I just smiled back awkwardly because it was my form that he had just described to me. "I don't think a wolf with that astounding beauty even exists, perhaps she is just a legend or a story from folklore" I replied trying to throw him off the scent as I could see a film of yellow cloaking over my emerald eyes in the mirror behind them. I turned back to the fire and then bid Mani and Fronsac farewell before heading to the room that would serve as my chambers while Mani and his friend stayed, but I needed to get out and protect the larger packs with out being detected!


End file.
